Play With Me
by the-nerdiest-witch-bitch
Summary: Really smutty BDSM Jackson X Holt oneshot


Authors Note:Sorry for the delay on **Seperation Anxiety** ,I've kind of hit a writers block so here is a very graphic bdsm smut I wrote a few monthes ago.

Holt Hyde had just come home from work and taken off his shoes when he heard Jackson calling for him.

"Baby? Can you come out here?" Jackson called Holt into the livingroom.

"What is it-" Holt burst into laughter seeing the nerdy man holding a riding crop and a pair of handcuffs trying to look intimidating.

"D-Don't laugh at me. I thought maybe I could be in control this time." Jackson said nervously.

"That's adorable,but remember pet you belong to me. I'm in charge,you already challenged me last night." Holt chuckled at his nervous husband.

"I know Sir."Jackson managed looking at Holt with admiration.

"Don't forget your place, sweet cheeks" Holt said emphasizing his statement with a grab of the normies ass. "You're mine...on your knees. Now!" Holt grinned watching Jackson sink to his knees in anticipation.

"Yes Sir." Holt chuckled as he pulled his cock out of his pants much to Jacksons pleasure. Jackson made towards his lovers member who stopped him. "Yes Sir?"

"Where is your collar pet?" Jacksons face paled. "I know,you think that because I have a new collar for you that you don't need to wear your old one right?" Jackson nodded much to Holts amusement. "Stay." was all Holt said as he left the room,he returned moments later with a blindfold and a paddle.

Jackson felt the blindfold and handcuffs come on as he waited for the punishment. But after what seemed like an eternity he felt something thin and cold lock around his neck. "Sir...was that the eternity collar?"

"Yes,You're already my husband and lover...already my pet and now everyone will know it." Jackson flushed as he felt Holts cock pushing between his lips. He eagerly took it in his mouth doing his best to please his owner. Holt groaned above him holding his dick down Jacksons throat making him gag as his own rock hard cock swelled in his pants.

"Strip." Holt ordered and with that he uncuffed Jackson who promptly stripped for his husband. Holt pushed Jackson into the bedroom and handcuffed him to the foot of the bed. Holt chuckled seeing Jackson trembling on the bed waiting for his Sirs touch. "Do you want my cock pet?" Jackson whimpered as nodded.

"Please Sir,I need you." Jackson begged as Holt obliged,shoving his cock in Jacksons mouth again. Jackson groaned as he felt Holts member sliding in and out of his throat causing him to choke and drool everywhere.

"Good boy."Holt growled pulling out of Jacksons mouth. "Now I'm going to spank you and hurt you until you're a crying horny mess." He growled in Jacksons ear.

"Yes Sir,thank you Sir." Jackson moaned as he felt the first blow on his thighs from the crop,followed by more all over his ass and thighs and a few stinging hits to the balls. "Thank you S-Sir..."Jackson moaned,thanking Holt after every hit.

Holt grinned seeing Jackson crying and moaning on the bed. "God,such a good pet." Holt whispered in Jacksons ear rubbing his bruising butt. Holt reached around and started stroking his lovers cock and kissing and biting his neck hard marking him as his. "Beg for my cock." He growled into the other mans ear.

"Please S-Sir,p-please fuck my ass please Sir." Jackson was moving trying to grind into Holts hand. Holt grinned and positioned himself on the bed behind his pet.

"As you wish." Holt replied driving himself inside Jackson,still lubricated by his spit and Jacksons own juices. Jackson was groaning and humping and grinding against Holt. "Do you like it pet?" Holt teased the desperate man below him.

"Yes Sir,oh god,oh god!" Jackson was writhing on the bed as Holt pounded him.

"Cum for me pet,now." Holt groaned as he emptied himself inside Jackson,who within moments was cumming all over their bed. "You're a good pet,I love you so much and you did so good pet." Holt said as he uncuffed Jackson and pulled off his blindfold.

"T-thank you Sir,I love you too." He wrapped his arms around his husband who held him close. Jackson kissed Holt lovingly as he drifted off to the sleep. Holt smiled looking down at his husband,almost feeling bad for the hickies he would have to explain to their friends at Draculaura and Clawds dinner party tomorrow.


End file.
